Stuck With A Bunch of Girls For Christmas
by Jordan R. Was Here
Summary: In this strange twist to the normal storyline, Ash and everyone on TV show are now celebrating Christmas. Rated T for suggestive themes, language, and midviolence. A oneshot made for Christmas!


Stuck with a Bunch of Girls for Christmas

By: Jordan R. Was Here

Disclaimer: I do not Pokemon

(Be a cool Christmas Present though)

Summary: What if everyone came to the house to live in during December instead of the being of summer? What if they all were stuck in it during Christmas? The possibilities are endless and this story tells what would have happened during at Christmas if everyone was there.

Warning: This is not part of the story at all. So do not treat this like it happen, because none of it did. It's just a big what if.

* * *

Stuck with a Bunch of Girls for Christmas

* * *

December 25th: 3:47 am

* * *

"Just a little bit more," AJ mumbled in his sleep, "That's the ticket! More and more presents! Yes… I would love a Playstation 2…" He was sleeping and he would wake up later by the alarm clock he set up. The sun had not risen yet, but a little bit of morning's light was appearing upon the horizon.

Alexis popped out of his head and stood there next to his bed then. Her hair was a mess, her eyes seem to drag, and her clothes were a mess, but she was happy. She moved over to his head and whispered into his ear, "AJ… AJ! It's Christmas! Let's go see what Santa left! It should be a good haul this…"

AJ kept on sleeping away. She frowned and pulled away his blanket. He didn't budge. She rolled her eyes and backed way from the bed. She then ran at the bed at full speed, jumped, and shouted, "AJ! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

"Huh?" he said opening his eyes and then spotting her right above him, "WHAT THE HELL!" She crashed and landed right on top of him. He shoved her off him and jumped over to the other side of the room.

"MONSTER!" he shouted pointing at her, "UGLY MONSTER!"

"It's me you dunce!" she growled shaking a fist.

"Oh," he said releasing it was her, "Sorry. Boy! You sure look ugly in the morning! Did you know that?" She then walked over to him and stomped on his foot hard.

"OW!" he said jumping up to clutch his foot, "That's what I need! A broken back and broken foot from you for Christmas! Is that your gift?"

"Ha ha," she mumbled, "Let's go wake everyone up that hasn't already been awake be you mister noisy!"

"What time is it?" AJ mumbles looking at the clock and then turns to her and growls, "You idiot! It's almost 4 a.m. now! Why did you wake me up?!"

"Because I want to open presents!" she said grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him, "PRESENTS!"

He pushes her away and said, "Not now! I want to sleep right now! Are you insane?!"

"Yes," she said simply, but burst out into a fit, "I WANT PRESENTS! PRESENTS!" He rolls his eyes in annoyance and grabs a hold of her shoulders. He then digs his fingers into her shoulders to stop her from jumping around.

"Shut up!" he said, "You'll wake everyone and I don't want to have everyone angry at me on Christmas! Just wait a few more hours and we'll get to your 'special' presents, alright?" She looked into his eyes and sighed.

"Fine," she mumbled nodding her head, "But I want everyone downstairs right away at 7! If they aren't here, I'll drag them away from what they are doing, even if they are getting dress or taking a shower!"

"So…" AJ said looking blankly at her, "You would like to have people almost and completely naked so you can have you presents?"

"Yes you Grinch!" she said angrily, "And I'll be more than happy to prove it! Now remember this little threat while you go back to sleep! REMEMBER!" She presses her finger on his forehead and disappears back into his mind.

* * *

After that commotion, there wasn't much else that happened. Not until 7 a.m. that is. At that time, everyone's alarm clock went off and that whole house seemed to vibrate. Everyone immediately got out of bed and ran into each other in the hallway. Literally, they all collided with each hard in the hallway.

"Ow," mumbled Melody rubbing her forehead, "Well I'm now 100 percent awake due to that collision."

Alexis reappeared in front of them in the center of the crash. She was frowning annoyed. "Why are you all on the ground?" she said, "Come on! PRESENTS!"

She took off in a flash and was gone. Everyone got to their feet and followed her downstairs excited about what they got. Unfortunately, Casey tripped on one of the steps and crashed into the others making them all tumble all the way down the stairs.

"Come on!" Alexis said stamping her foot impatiently, "This is getting old! I WANT MY PRESENTS!" Everybody just rolled their eyes while they tried to get off one another on the floor.

Ash got up first and headed to the main door. "Where are you going?" Melody asked him, "The presents aren't there!"

"I just want to see the freshly cover snow!" he said opening the door, "It snowed last night! I wonder how deep it is?" He looked out the door and his jaw dropped. There was no snow at all.

"HEY!" he said walking outside annoyed, "Where is it all?" Everyone headed to the doorway to look, even Alexis. There wasn't an inch of snow anywhere! Not even ice.

"Well this sucks!" Sakura said, "I was hoping to have a snowball fight later!" Everybody sighed sadly and looked up into the sky. Floating right above Ash and the ground was all the snow from last night.

"Umm…" May said shocked, "Ash? Could you get in here a second?"

"What?" he asked confused looking at them. They pointed upwards into the sky. He looked up and jumped back a bit. As soon as he landed, the snow fell and crashed to earth and him. As soon as the snow landed, there was nothing at all in sight. Ash was completely buried.

"MY ASHY!" Melody, Casey, and May screamed running out into the snow, "WHERE'S MY ASHY?!"

"You morons get back in here!" AJ said putting a coat, boots, and gloves on, "You are just wearing robes and slippers!" He jumped in to join the fray as they desperately searched for Ash under the snow.

Without warning, a snowy hand shot out and grabbed a hold of May's arm. She screamed, "HOLY CRAP! SNOW MONSTER! SAVE ME!"

AJ turned and rushed over to help her. He kicked the arm away and pulled May away. The other two girls searching stopped and looked at the hand. "Ow!" said a voice under the snow, "Who the hell just kicked me?"

A person completely covered in snow rose out of snow. Both girls screamed, "SNOW ZOMBIE! IT'LL TURN OUR BRAIN TO ICE! SAVE US!"

AJ turned towards the figure and jumped at it. He drove the person back into the snow and started to punch him. "Stop it!" shouted the voice, "You retard! It's me! Ash!"

AJ stopped and pulled the figure out of the snow. He wiped some of the ice of the person's face revealing it was Ash. "Oh," AJ said nervously, "It's you…"

Ash grabbed a hold of a bunch of snow and shoved it until AJ's face. "You are going down!" he said jumping on him.

"Boys…" Misty said rolling her as she watched the boys fight each other, "They are just a bunch of dunderheads!"

* * *

Everybody, besides AJ who was now in the bathroom, was in the living room. Ash was wrapped up in a bunch of towels and was also completely enwrapped in May, Melody, and Casey's arms. "Could you not hug me?" he asked them.

"Why?" they asked back, "Your cold! We just want to warm you up!"

"I'm not that cold," he mutters. All three girls heard him and decide to hug him tighter. They rub their noses with his claiming that it was cold as well just in order to spite him for what he just said.

Meanwhile, Misty is starting a fire in the fireplace. She has the logs and is trying to light a match. She sighs and lights one. But she accidentally drops it onto her sweater sleeve. It instantly lights up and she screams.

Alexis who is right next to her just rolls her eyes. She sprays Misty with the fire extinguisher. After the fire is out, Alexis said, "Ok, are you sure you want to do the fire? This is the 6 time I had to sprayed you and it is really getting annoying now."

"I said I would do it and I will!" she snarls.

Alexis sighs and said, "Your hair is also on fire." Misty looks up and spots smoke coming off her hair. She screams and Alexis sprayed her once again.

"Ok," said AJ's voice coming from out in the hall, "That's the seventh scream I heard now. What is going on?"

As soon as he steps into the doorway, Domino quickly kisses him on the lips followed by Sakura. AJ jumps back after the second kiss shocked. "What the hell was that about?" he asked shocked.

Both girls grin and point above the doorway. Hanging by a thread was mistletoe. "You did that on purpose!" AJ said looking at it and back at the girls, "That wasn't there before!"

"Why hung it up as soon as you left!" Sakura said sweetly.

"That had to be illegal!" AJ said, "I didn't want to be ambush kissed."

"Nope!" Casey said letting go of Ash and showing AJ a book, "It's right here in the rules of Christmas! It states that if a boy and girl are both under the mistletoe at the same time that they must kiss or else their friends may invoke wrath upon the boy and girl."

"I hate rules!" AJ said annoyed and then he turned to Domino, "Since when do you work side by side with my girlfriend?"

"Well," she explained, "It's Christmas and we decided to lay down our differences just for today in order for us to be able to shower you in our love!"

"That's creepy," AJ said backing away from the girls and into the room, "More creepy than usual as well."

"Can we open presents now?" Alexis said stomping her foot, "We finally got the fire started…"

"What do you mean we?" Misty said pissed.

Alexis ignored her and continued, "And I have been waiting way too long for you to come back from your crap in the toilet break! Now lets open presents!"

"But that really isn't the true meaning of Christmas you know," Ash said to her, "It's the season of loving… ah crap." He knew he made a mistake once he said loving since his fan club swarmed him again with hugs and wet kisses.

"It is?!" Domino said gleefully and then she turned to Sakura, "May I?"

Sakura didn't like the idea, but she nodded happily. Domino ran over a planted a large kiss on AJ's right cheek. AJ rolled his eyes annoyed. "For once," he muttered, "I wish Christmas wasn't here."

Alexis overheard him and gasped. "YOU!" she said horrified, "You non Christmas liker! Get out!"

"I was joking!" he hissed at her.

"You know," Misty commented looking around, "For the season of loving, I don't sense any love at all. Maybe it is just me."

"Can we…" Alexis started once again, but AJ held up his hand to her and said, "Fine! We can open presents now." She giggled and did back flip happily.

She jumped towards the presents under the big tree and started to toss everyone their presents. "Hey!" Casey said annoyed, "Where's mine?"

"This envelope has your name on it," Alexis said tossing her the envelope, "Maybe it's cash?"

Casey opened it and said, "There's no cash! There's a note though. It states, 'Dear Casey Lighting, we regret to inform you that you will not be receiving your gifts this Christmas season. The main reason is because of what you had chosen. You asked for a baseball bat signed by your favorite Electabuzz player. When we asked for his autograph, he refused to give it.

"Next, you asked for an official EA NJBL (National Jotho Baseball League) video game we had none left in stock. I am truly sorry for this disappointment. Then there was the fact you wanted a special Pokeball with yellow and black coating on it. We had no more materials left to be able to make you one.

"I am truly sorry for these dilemmas. Next year, however, we will be able to get these items to you because we will get to work on them soon. Sorry again. Sincerely, Santa Claus." Casey looked at the note again.

"So," Misty said speaking up, "It basically is an I.O.U from Santa Claus."

"I never knew he could run of stuff for kids or materials to make things," May said surprised, "This is news to me!"

"That's actually is written in hand!" Melody said taking the note from the shocked Casey, "I wonder how much I could get for this on E-Bay? At least a few grand right?"

"Casey?" Alexis asked waving her hand in front of her, "Are you ok? You look a little pale."

"Because I should be!" screamed Casey jumping into the air, "I'm not getting any presents for Christmas! This is the worst Christmas ever!"

"On the contrary," AJ said opening up one of his presents, "I just got an I-Pod! This is now my favorite Christmas ever!"

"Those things destroy your hearing," Ash commented.

"Damn it!" AJ said frowning, "I knew there was a catch to this! Now this is my worst Christmas!"

"Umm…" Domino said moving closer to him blushing, "Could I have that if you don't want it. I mean! That's only if you don't want it."

"Sure," he said tossing her the present, "But I want your Nintendo DS! It just came out last month and I want to play it badly!"

"Sure!" Domino said switching presents, "I don't like any Nintendo anyways. Even that game called Poketto Monsuta! It's so retarded."

"HEY!" Sakura said angrily to AJ, "I'm your girlfriend! Shouldn't you have given it to me?"

"Why?" AJ asked confused, "Did you want an I-Pod?"

"No way!" she said stiffly, "But I would like to have been asked first! After all, I am your girlfriend!"

"Someone is playing the girlfriend card," AJ said annoyed, "And it isn't working too well at all. That stiffness doesn't make me like you a lot." Sakura stick her tongue out at him.

"I sense your relationship is now on the rocks!" Domino said excitedly, "Now once both of you split, I'll make my move on AJ with full force!"

"On the other hand," AJ said to Sakura quickly, "Who cares how stiff you might act! I love you!" He kissed her quickly. After the kiss, Sakura smirked at Domino.

* * *

Later on after the presents, May had gone into the kitchen to make something. Meanwhile, everyone else is enjoying their presents in the same room. Ash is playing with a remote control car that he is making it drive around Misty over and over. "You better stop that," she hissed at him, "Or that car will be thrown out the window."

Alexis is playing Casey in Dead or Alive 2 on the Playstation 2 she set up in the living room. "I win once more!" Alexis said standing up, "Give me a whoop-whoop!"

"NO!" Casey said angrily tossing the control on the ground, "I demand a rematch right now! I'll kick your ass then!"

"Oh yeah?" Alexis said sitting back down, "Bring it on! I call Ayane!"

"How come you're always Ayane?" Casey mumbled.

"Because I love her purple hair!" Alexis giggled happily, "You can have Tina."

"I suck as Tina!"

"Actually!" As both girls bickered over what character they were going to use, AJ has set up another Playstation 2 and has new game, Dance Dance Revolution 2 with the dance pads. He and Melody were taking each other on.

"Man this is a workout!" AJ said pressing the pad spots as the arrows went up the screen, "What a game."

Melody did spin in the air and landed on the right arrow before saying, "You kidding me? A real workout in this game is Hard mode. Do you dare try to challenge me?"

"Bring it on princess!" AJ said raising his eyebrow and stopping after the song ended, "But first, water break! I'm worn out after playing this game." She nodded and he headed towards the door.

May came into the room the exact time AJ left. "HOLD IT!" Misty said jumping up noticing what happened, "Don't you two move another muscle!"

"For the last time," AJ said rolling his eyes, "I didn't tie dye all your white shirts purple and pink! Why don't you believe me?!"

"I still don't!" Misty said, "But that's not the problem! You and May just crossed each other in the doorway at the exact same time! Do you know what that means?!"

"Do I get 20 guesses?" May said raising her hand, "You know, just like in the game?"

"No!" Misty replied sternly, "Both of you where directly under the mistletoe! Both of you have to kiss!"

"HUH?" everyone in the room, May, and AJ said in union shocked, "What?!"

"According to the rule book if said so!" Misty said showing the same book copy Casey had, "You two have to kiss!" May and AJ looked at each and blushed. Neither one of them wanted to kiss the other.

Melody and Casey sighed and said, "Well, if May falls for AJ after she kisses him that means another one is out of the race for Ash! It's fine with us!"

"It's like so not fine with us!" Sakura and Domino said together standing up, "I love him and refuse to allow him to kiss that… that... beast!"

"Who are you calling beast?" growled May, "I'm so not a beast like both of you! You fight over AJ like two bears fighting each other over salmon!"

"BEAST?" both girls replied in response, "Who are you… hey you get back here right now! This isn't over!" AJ was trying to walk away unnoticed. He frowned and sadly moved back next to May.

"You have to kiss each other!" Alexis said to both of them as Sakura and Domino started to growl at each other, "If not, according to the book we get to beat you two up if you refuse!"

"That isn't very Christmas like!" AJ said.

"Too bad," Ash said looking over the book he took from Misty, "It said so in the rules right here under Section 10."

"But!" both teens replied frantically trying to find an excuse not to kiss each other. But there seemed to be no escape. Both of them looked at each other and moved in to kiss each slowly.

Both their lips touch each others and they began to kiss. Both looked like they didn't want to, but their looks turned from upset to happy. Both of them wrapped their arms around each other and started to kiss passionately.

"Ok," Alexis said starting to feel sick, "You two can stop now."

Both teens released each from their lip lock and looked into each other's eyes. They then had to big smiles on their faces. They moved their heads closer until their noses touched and AJ said with a grin to May, "Stop?"

"Why?" May cooed rubbing her nose against his, "I'm having way too much fun kissing you!"

"Me too!" AJ replied, "Shall we?"

"Yes," May said licking her lips, "But wetter!" Both them then kissed each other again, but only harder. They soon sank to the floor and AJ lent back against the doorway with May having her arms wrapped around him.

"Ok now I'm just disgusted!" Casey said sticking her tongue out as she left the room.

"Get a hotel room you two!" Misty grunted following Casey.

"My boyfriend is gone!" Sakura said faking tears as she left the room as well.

"So much for my chance with him," Domino said gloomily leaving the room.

"Take a breath or something!" Ash said following everyone out of the room.

"This is too sick for me!" Melody said holding her hands in front of her eyes so that she doesn't have to see both of them kissing, "I'm leaving!"

"Wait for me," moaned Alexis, "I'm sick to my stomach!" Soon it was just both of them alone in the room.

They stopped kissing and looked into each others eyes. They both grinned and May said, "So, you understood the plan?"

"I figured it out after you began to kissing harder," AJ said getting to his feet and helping May to her, "What do you think?"

"I think they all fell for it like a ton of bricks!" May smiled, "Do they actually think we love each other?"

"HA!" AJ laughed, "It was foolproof! We just had to keep kissing long enough to get them to leave us allow! It was the perfect revenge. Gross them out and make them realize it was their fault!"

"Now what?" May said. Both of looked at each blankly and then smiled big.

"Dead or Alive 2!" both of them said running for the controls, "I call Kasumi!"

* * *

A little bit later after everyone came back and got over the kissing thing, Alexis said, "I know what we should do now!"

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Holiday Costume Party!" she said excitedly, "I figured it out perfectly! The girls that want to dress up get to dress up and the boys get to judge which costume they like better!"

"As long as I do it sitting down," moaned AJ, "I can't move another inch! I'm too worn out from DOA 2 and Dance Dance."

"Don't worry about it," Alexis said cheerfully, "You two just wait and the girls that want to do this can come with me."

"Want if I don't want to do it?" Ash asked her.

Alexis gave him an annoyed and walked towards him. She a hold of a spot on his chest and twisted it. "OW!" he yelled out, "Nipple twisty! HURTS LIKE HELL!"

She let go and said to him, "Will you judge now?"

"Fine!" he rubbing his chest, "You don't have to resort to violence of that evil degree! That's mean! If you weren't a girl, I would get you back!"

"If you tried that on me," Alexis said, "You be classified as an A plus pervert! Ha ha!" She laughs and leaves the room followed by Sakura, May, and Melody who are going to dress up.

"Aren't you competing?" AJ asked Domino, "This would seem like a chance you would use to beat Sakura."

"It's Christmas," Domino said, "No need for competition, plus, I don't need to dress up to charm you with looks." AJ sticks his tongue out in disgust.

A few minutes later, Alexis' voice floated into the room and said, "Misty! Please put on some music and I'll walk in!"

"This isn't Miss USA," AJ said, "Just walk in normally!"

"Nope!" Alexis said, "I demand my music!"

"Fine," Misty said looking through a bunch of the CDs everyone got for Christmas and then putting on into the CD player. Then she pushed the start button.

As music started, Alexis came in first. She wore long green pants, green shirt, red Santa hat with a bell at the end, and two fake elf ears. "I'm Alexis the Cute Elf!" she chimed happily.

"More like Alexis the Irritating Elf," AJ whispered into Ash's ear. Both boys laughed, but Alexis heard them laugh. Luckily, she wasn't sure if they were laughing at her so she couldn't hit either one of them.

"I'm next!" May said jumping into the room. She was basically wearing a Playboy bunny suit holding a sign that said Down with Santa. All the girls gave her a weird look, Ash's jaw dropped, and AJ looked at her confused.

"What does a bunny have to do with Christmas?" AJ asked.

"I'm the Easter Bunny protesting the removal of Santa from office so that I can take over present giving!" May smiled, "Duh!"

"Cl…" Ash said staring at her, "Cle… clea… clever! Nev… nev… never would of thought it! Winner!"

"You just said because you are turned by the way she is dressed aren't you?" AJ said to Ash, "You are a pervert."

"I am not!" Ash claimed, "Just send out the next girl!" Melody came out next. She was wearing a gingerbread woman costume that even smelled like gingerbread.

"Cool!" AJ said running up to her, grabbing her arm, and smelling, "I love the smell gingerbread! How did you do that? This is so cool!"

Melody smiled and blushed. "Well," she said embarrassed, "If you want to truly know, this is real gingerbread! See?" She pulled off a piece off her arm and handed it to AJ.

He took a bite out of it and smiled. "Yep!" AJ said, "Finally! A real costume!"

"I thought you were out of energy?" Casey said to him, "How come you ran up if you were out energy?"

"I always have spare energy for sweets!" he said returning to his spot on the sofa.

Ash ran up next and smelled Melody. She giggled, smiled, and blushed. "I love gingerbread!" he said. He ripped off a large chunk from Melody's front.

"Oh no!" she said, "You took off the wrong part!" Ash turned around just in thing notice that Melody was almost completely naked underneath her costume except for her bra.

"Pervert!" Misty, Alexis, and Domino shouted running up to him and punching back onto the sofa.

"Can I come in now?" Sakura called from the hallway, "Or do I have to wait forever?"

"Come on in!" AJ shouted. Sakura walked into the room last. She had on a Santa hat on her head. She wore a Santa coat that came down to her hips and a red skirt that went down to her knees. She also wore black boots.

"Well," she said blushing, "How do I look?"

"Very good!" AJ said, "I think you are the clear winner here."

"WHAT?" asked Alexis, Melody, and May all at the same time, "WHAT GIVES WHAT ABOUT US?"

"Well," AJ said to Alexis first, "Your costume is too unoriginal! Everyone dresses like an elf! I have seen it too much before!"

He turned to May and said, "Bunny suit? What were you thinking? This isn't Playboy or Easter! Get into the spirit of Christmas!"

He looked at Melody and said, "Your costume is very good and all, but most of it is ripped off because Ash ripped off too much! He basically cost you a win." Melody looked sad and Ash began to feel bad.

"Now," he said to Sakura, "Your costume is a clear winner here. After all, how many times do you see a Mrs. Claus? Never! No girl I have ever seen at a Christmas party has ever dressed like that. You are the clear winner here!" Sakura blushed and smiled. She ran over to him, jumped onto the sofa, and hugged him tightly.

* * *

It was now nightfall and everyone was about to have Christmas dinner. Melody and Casey have been cooking it while everyone waited in the dinning room. "I wonder what we'll have?" Domino said, "I always had Christmas dinner with my sister and mom. Too bad my dad and brother were never there."

"That's sad," May said, "How come?"

"Well for my dad," Domino shrugged, "He was always busy at work. To him, Christmas was just another day at the office. As for my brother, when my mom had him, she didn't want him to be part of Team Rocket like me and my dad. She gave him to orphanage where he was adopted by… I can't say anymore."

"Why not?" Ash asked.

She looked into his eyes and said, "Well, you wouldn't believe it even if I told you so."

"The food is all down now!" Melody said pushing a cart into the room while Casey pushed another one in behind her, "I hope you all like it!"

Both carts stopped next to Alexis and AJ and both of them looked onto the carts. There was a large cake with white frosting and Happy Birthday written on it. Next to the cake were a roasted Chicken, mash potatoes, a bunch of red and green M&M in a bowl, and a few Candy Canes. "Who's birthday is it?" Alexis said looking at the cake.

"It's Jesus!" Casey said shocked, "That's how come we have Christmas! Aren't you Catholic! Wait a minute, aren't any of you Catholic?"

"Well I am!" AJ said.

"Me too," Alexis, Misty, and Domino said.

"I'm Protestant," Ash explained.

"I'm Lutheran," May added.

"I'm Protestant as well," Melody said to Casey.

"I'm from the Eastern Orthodox Church," Sakura said.

"Well we all believe the same thing never the less," Casey shrugged, "Anyways, everyone really misses the true point of Christmas. Today, Jesus was born!"

"Right!" Alexis said, "I just love presents a lot."

"So," Casey continued, "Each year when I'm with my family, we always bake a cake and have ourselves a piece."

"Make sense," Domino said holding up her fork and knife, "Cake me!"

"Not yet," Melody said setting the food down on the table, "Each year at my home we make a toast to the things we are happy for this year. Each person must say one thing! Let's start with… May!"

May nodded, stood up, and raised her glass high as Melody and Casey took a seat. "Well," she said, "What I am happy for this Christmas season is that I'm here among people that have become my friends over the past few days."

She sat down and Ash stood up next. "Ok," Ash said, "I'm happy for the fact that I'm getting to celebrate Christmas with friends and… enemies (he gave Domino and Alexis a look). But never the less, it has been a great day."

Misty stood up next and said, "Well, I'm happy for my sisters I suppose. One of the presents I got came from them. Each year, they would always give me a gag present as a joke, but this year they truly gave me something nice. A photo album of all the good times we had together. Now I know they truly care about me!"

Sakura went up and said, "Well… I really just happy to be celebrating Christmas at all! My family was always too busy to celebrate because they would all be doing something else, but now I am celebrating it really for the first time that I can remember!"

Alexis went next and said, "This is really my first Christmas that I can spend outside of AJ. So what I am truly happy about is that I'm here now and not locked up inside his mind."

Casey stood up next and said, "I'm truly happy for well… being able to spend it with my Ash!"

AJ was next and he said, "What I am happy for? Tons of things! I can't list them all, but I can say this. I am truly happy to be able to celebrate with the friends I truly love being around.

"Sakura… my first girlfriend… my first real love! I am happy for you to always be here with me. Ash, the only boy around here and the only real person I call say my jokes about all these girls around without getting injured."

"You are telling mean jokes about us?!" all girls said angrily.

AJ continued on, "Melody and Casey… the two greatest cooks I ever known and very good friends as well! Misty, what can I say? You give Ash a hard time, it makes me laugh!

"May. Three words! What a kiss!" Everyone made a gagging noise besides AJ and May who laughed.

"Domino," AJ said, and the whole room fell silent, "You are the really only one here that never really given me much of a hard time. Always nice… in your own twisted way. I'm probably the only one you opened up to around here right?"

She blushed and nodded. "Lately, though, you have been giving me a hard time with all your showering love and mushy stuff like that. It may seem like I don't like at all for acting like that. But… to say the least… it's kind of nice!"

Domino looked shocked. AJ turned to Alexis finally and stared at her hard. "Well?" she said hopefully, "What about me?"

"Give me a minute," he said sternly, "It's hard to say something nice about you." Alexis dropped her head sadly.

"Ha!" AJ laughed, "Just kidding. Alexis, you basically me inside and out… ok not really. You have certain 'things' I don't have and vice versa. You always tried changing me into someone you want me to be. To love Domino or even a girl. It's hard to stand you or even like you at some points. But, I can look past most of that and see the real nice person you are!"

She smiled and said, "Thank you."

Everyone now turned to Domino. She was crying. "Something wrong?" Casey asked her.

"Nothing!" Domino said, "I… just never heard such beautiful things! What I am truly happy for is… you AJ."

She ran over and hugged him tightly. "You are one of the few people to ever like me even when I done horrible things," she sniffed, "I'm just happy to have you as a friend, if not a boyfriend."

"Sure," he said with a smile, "No problem." He gave her a tight hug that surprised everyone.

Sakura looked shocked the most, but only smiled and said, "If you must. I'll let that one slide by for today."

Both let go of each other and Domino returned to her spot. Everyone was now standing up and raising their glasses. "So," May said, "A toast!"

"For all…" Misty started.

"Those who have…" Casey continued.

"Made this day…" Melody added.

"One of the best…" Alexis said.

"Days of our…" Ash continued.

"Lives!" Domino and Sakura said together.

"Merry Christmas everyone," AJ finished with a smile. Everyone took a drink from their cup and sat down to eat.

* * *

Author Notice: I hoped you all have enjoyed this little Christmas one shot! It was fun making and trying to do a something set in a different time from the real story.

This story is a gift for all you to enjoy this Christmas day! I hoped you like since you can't return! Ha ha!

This was Jordan R. Was Here signing off this holiday season.

P.S.

Merry Christmas everybody! See you in the next update of the Girl Vs. Boy series or next story!


End file.
